Soul Jinchuriki
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: What if on the day Taka was sent to capture Killer Bee, things did not go as planned and the Amaterasu was too much which caused Bee to die. But before he can turn into a full Hollow, he is rescue and Konso-ed by a Shinigami. Now, a shinobi in a land of Shinigami, Zanpakuto, Hollow, and more crazy things. What is Bee to do? Oh, yeah. Rap and Kick ass while he's there. (DON'T OWN)


**Summary: What if on the day Taka was sent to capture Killer Bee, things did not go as planned and the Amaterasu was too much which caused Bee to die. But before he can turn into a full Hollow, he is rescue and Konso-ed by a Shinigami. Now, a shinobi in a land of Shinigami, Zanpakuto, Hollow, and more crazy things. What is Bee to do? Oh, yeah. Rap and Kick ass while he's there.**

**Soul Jinchuriki**

**Chapter 1**

"AAAHHHHHH!" Bijuu Killer Bee bellowed out to the heavens as his octopus tentacles flailed around wildly. The hybrid octopus body was being burnt by flames, but not regular flames. The Black Flames of the Amaterasu granted by the Mangekyo Sharingan. He cried out in pure agony unable to take the pain of unbearable flames. Bee would have never thought a boy at such a young age would be able to hurt him in this form. No one was able to touch him when he transformed.

Sasuke Uchiha stood on the surface of the water a few yards away from the burning octopus. He was panting heavily as he clutched his left eye with his left had. Blood could be seen seeping through his fingers trailing down his cheek. 'It worked...' He panted. His right eye trailed along the landscape spotting Jugo carry Karin over his shoulder and a cocooned Suigetsu in his arms. His head then trailed back to the Eight Tails seeing as the octopus tails began to retract back into Bee and the Jinchuriki was then seen face down in the water with his upper clothing burnt off. The black flames were still alive on his back burning him alive.

"Sasuke, extinguish the flames before it kills him." Jugo ordered feeling the immense chakra begin to fade.

Sasuke nodded. "Right." He said as he slowly narrowed his eyes at the black flames. He grunted after a few seconds as the flames slowly vanished leaving only a few flickers of the flames. He removed his hand from his face as him and Jugo walked up to the body of the Eight Tails. His chakra had faded... So... "Jugo!"

Jugo stopped over the body of the Eight Tails. He looked down to the body of the Eight Tails' Jinchuriki. Soon, his eyes began to lowly greatly. "The Akatsuki won't approve of this."

Sasuke scoffed as he turned his head away from the scene. "They won't find out about THIS." He said as he crouched down. "Now let go, Jugo." He finished leaping away.

Jugo nodded and followed the Uchiha away from the scene.

"Huuuu..." A transparent Killer Bee looked down to his body with a sorrowful expression. He twirled around a chain that was attached to his bare chest. He lifted his left arm and tightened his muscles, but no change could be seen. His arm was a lot more scrawny and his awesome muscles were gone. He had turned into a child! And he died... "Neva thought I would see this." He said in a low voice. His eyes trailed down to the chain that was apparently eating itself. 'Yo, Eight Tails, I'm comin' in.' Bee said through his thoughts.

First, there was noise immediate response until growls were heard. Then a full blown howl was heard through Bee's mind. **"Bee... don't come in here!"**

"Ya know I have to come." Bee rapped as his eyes closed slowly as he began to make his way into his mindscape. He knew something was wrong, because Hachibi would never tell him to stay out. His eyes opened, but he had to leaped back to a far as the giant fist to the Eight Tails slammed down where he once stood on the water of his mindscape. He landed back on the water and he skidded back on the water with his hand to it. His head looked up to see...Hachibi? Behind his glasses, his eyes widened at the sight. Gyuki was yelling in agony as his body was being enveloped by a black shroud with the middle of his chest began to cave in with a circle indent. The top of the Gyuki's head, white fragments was coming together covering up his eyes with two horizontal slits that curved up for the eyes. "Tha hells happenin'?" Bee said out in absolute confusion. This whole situation had him perplexed.

Instead of responding, Hachibi cried out in pain. The Bijuu grasped it's head as it yelled out sending a huge vibration. **"Bee!" **It yelled out. **"I don't know how much time I have before I turn, so I'll make this quick!"**

"Turn..." Bee questioned as he stood up straight and looked onto the massive octopus. "Turn into what?"

**"Bee... I need you to listen: the instant lose of chakra and you being hit with that Amaterasu changed to into a child, so when you awaken, don't come back to the mindscape until you grow stronger. I am about to be turned into a Hollow and if you do not get purified, I will eat your soul from the inside out!" **The Gyuki yelled to him informing the Jinchuriki.

Bee raised an hysterical brow. "What are ya talkin' 'bout..." He shook his head not understanding what in the world was happening. "Hollow? Purified? My soul?"

**"Go back to the spiritu-" **Hachibi could not finish his because white liquid poured from his mouth and formed with the white of his face forming a mask as a resemblance of his face. Hachibi's body had turned fully black with a hole in the middle of its chest through its back. Then the Eight Tails went silent.

"Yo...Eight?" Bee spoke out with uncertainty.

All of a sudden, a yellow shine was seen in the middle of the slits of the eyes.

Bee stepped back as he began to channel lightning chakra to his arms, but...instead, nothing happened. He lifted his hand to look at it. "My chakra..." He spoke softly. Damn. He was now in a predicament. Gyuki had just did something, and now his chakra was on the fritz.

Hachibi eyes shifted to Bee as he chomped his teeth down. He then reared his head back and launched it forward sending a gust of wind down to Bee.

Bee grunted as he shielded his face with his arms feeling himself being pushed back by the immense force. "Rgh..." He gritted his teeth losing his footing being blown away. His eyes snapped open back into the real world. "Tha hells happenin'!" He yelled to the sky. Then, remembering the chain, he looked down to his chest to see that the chain was almost gone. He gripped what was left of the chain and stated to tug on it. "Ya caused this!" He said as his skin began to peel of in a circular fashion.

"You're only speeding up the process."

Bee lifted his head to look up at a pale skinned female taller than him. She had dark hair with a braid tied in front of her chest. She had dark eyes and was wearing a black garb with a white under holding a sword in her hand. His hands edged slowly to his back in an attempt to arm himself with one of his blades to even the odds. But, to his dismay, he was unable to find his blades.

"Stay calm..." The girl spoke raising her hands to calm him down. She had looked to the dead body and this body. Were they even the same person? "...I'm here to purify your soul and grant you access to the Soul Society."

Bee's looked over the girl. Purify his soul... Wait! That was the same thing Hachibi was talking about. But what was this Soul Society thing. He nodded hurriedly. "Yeah. Yeah." He rushed as he did a gesture for her to hurry. "Just do tha damn thang."

The woman nodded. She lifted blade and pressed the handle against the child's head as it glowed. The woman smiled down to him. "I grant you permission to descend in the Soul Society. Have Fun."

Bee had a questioning look on his face as he began his descent into a bright cyan blue portal under him. This whole thing had his mind spinning due to the fact that he had not a single clue to what in the hell was happening. He merely closed his eyes behind his oversize shades. "Yeah." He said as he vanished into the ground.

The woman looked to the space where the brown skinned boy had vanished from. She felt something wierd from him. Something evil. Equivalent to a newborn Hollow. But it was more than that. "Something is wrong with that boy." A malevolent feeling.

**(3 Years Later)**

A brown skinned ten year old boy sat alongside a dirt road. Under him was a box that he sat on as he watch the residents of the Rukongai walk passed him enjoying their "lives". His hazel eyes were blank feeling the dispair they really held. No one acknowledging him...and for a good reason, too. Since he had awoken in this strange place, these things called Hollows were constantly after him and his soul. He never knew why, but they were after him. And it brought danger everytime they attacked. His platinum blond hair was tied back in a short ponytail with a few loose strands hanging over his face and to his left on the ground was a pair of smashed shades due to the latest attack.

A whiles away from the boy, just far away for him not to notice, a red haired boy with it in a ponytail. His eyes were brown. Next to him, a short, dark hair female, of maybe the same age, stood next to him. Her eyes were a violet color with a bang of hair hang passed them.

The male of the two eyes snapped at the boy sitting on the box. "Isn't that him, Rukia?" The red haired boy asked his female companion. He knew of the boy, but he was not afraid of him and the bad luck he had.

The dubbed Rukia looked at the brown skinned boy warily. He was known to attract Hollows and everyone had been told to not go near him. "Yeah." She confirmed slowly as she looked to her friend. "Why?"

The red head shrugged as he made his way toward the boy with his hands behind his head. "He seems lonely."

Rukia followed him. She jumped in front of him to stop him from proceeding. "And do you know why he looks that way, Renji?"

Renji pushed her out of the way as he waved Rukia off with a sigh. "Who cares..." He said honestly not caring about what he could do. "...He's a kid like us, so I don't care if he can _**'Attract Hollows' **_, Rukia."

"Renji, wait!" Rukia reached her hand out to the boy.

The boy's head lifted hearing the obnoxious voice nearing him seeing a red haired boy and a dark haired girl trudging behind him. The boy had a grin on his face.

Renji grinned down to the boy. As soon as he neared this boy, a huge negative feeling was felt. He could not make it out to be Reiatsu or not, but it was completely overwhelming. "Hey." He greeted.

The brown skinned boy looked at the boy in awe. He never expected this to come from one of the residents of Rukongai since everyone was afraid of what would happen to them if they hung around him. The only one who actually admired him was a white haired Shinigami who had dispatched a Hollow. He was apart of the 10th Division. He had not seen the short captain in some time. "Uh...Yo." He greeted back with a nod.

"The names Renji." Renji informed the blond haired boy as he lifted his right hand to shake his.

Bee smiled a bit. "Bee." He sent back to him as he shook his hand. His eyes then shifted over to the dark haired girl who just watched the exchange.

Renji edged in front of his vision. "Don't mind her. She's just being sour." He said.

Bee closed his eyes as he looked away from them. "Yea..." He already knew the reason and he did not blame her. How could he blame her?

Rukia eyed the boy. Her eyes softened showing a bit of sympathy toward the brown skinned boy. Maybe it was not his fault that the Hollows were always after him. She smiled softly to the boy. "Rukia."

Bee's eyes shifted to her as a smile graced his face. He was grateful that she would put aside his major flaws and actually be seen around him. "Thanks."

**(Two years Later)**

Through the dirt roads of the Rukongai, a short boy, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wore a sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash held his sword's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his tabi. He had two squad members at both his sides as they watched the road clear as he walked through. Chatting was heard about him, but they doubted anyone had seen what they were here to retrieve.

"Hitsugaya-sama." The squad member on the left spoke.

Hitsugaya looked out the corner of his eyes to his subordinate.

"May I ask, what do you see in this boy?" He asked. "You yourself had explained that this boy reeks of a Hollow."

Hitsugaya nodded confirming he said that. He hummed softly. "And for that, Genryusai-sama agreed to him training as a Shinigami." He informed looking to both his squad members. "It seems that this boy has exceptional control over his Hollow and wills it to stay locked away. And a Shinigami with talent such as this at a young age could be an asset to the Seireitei."

The second squad member to the right turned his head away from the captain. He sighed. 'That's not the only reason you accepted this mission, right, captain?"

**(Scene Change)**

Laughter could be heard around the alleys of the Rukongai. Three children ran through the nicks and crannies of the place chasing one another.

Ahead of the other two, a brown skinned boy with long platinum blond hair reaching his neck cut through an separate alley leaving the rest in the dust. He was now twelve years old after spending a bit of his life with his two best friends in the whole Rukongai. He ran away from a twelve year old Rukia and Renji. He was always faster than them. He ran into a dark alley meeting a dead end. A dark dead end.

Back with Rukia and Renji. The two was doubled over with their hands on their knees as they panted heavily. Sweat was evident on their faces with the eyes closed out of exhaustion.

"Ahhh!" Renji groaned out as he lifted up. "How is he still so fast." He panted out.

"Genetics..." Rukia sat down on her butt. "...Maybe..." She said wiping the sweat from her head. "How are we to play tag if we can never catch him?" She asked looked up to the back of her standing friend.

Renji shrugged. "Hell if I'm suppose to know..." He said as he then started to worry. Hollows would attack at the worst of times, and Bee was alone now.

"I just hope he's okay." Rukia worded Renji's thoughts. She pushed herself up with a soft grunt. Once she stood at her full height just about the height of Renji's chest, she dusted herself off. "He's in more danger when he's alone." Her expression was soft at the thought of the brown skinned boy.

Renji grew a sly look as he edged his head over toward his female friend. "Sounds like little ol' Rukia has a crush," He teased as a nervous blush appeared on her face. "And on Brother Bee nonetheless." He snickered.

Rukia crossed her arms and huffed as she turned her back to him. A blush was obvious on her face. "Shut up!"

Back with Bee. The boy sat on his butt as he counted on his fingers waiting for his friends to find him. It was quiet by himself and dark in this alley. He hummed softly to himself in an attempt to pass the time. Maybe he went overboard when running away from them. He hung his head as he closed his eyes.

**"Finally..."**

Bee's head lifted up quickly as a gasp escape his lip. His eyes were as wide as saucer feeling hot breath at the back of his neck. As if the world had slowed down, his head began to turn to look over his shoulder to see who was behind him, but he already had a few guesses. Hurriedly, he kicked of the wall to the right of him shifting away as the mouth of a Hollow snapped down on the space where he once was. He rolled over and began to push himself up as his feet grind on the dirt kicking dust up. Out the corner of his left eye, he could see it: the T-Rex like Hollow with it's white mask. Bee began to charge out of the until he saw the tail of the Hollow begin to shift and he was smacked with it through a few buildings onto the roads of the Rukongai. He rolled and smashed into another building causing him to gasp out with his mouth agape.

"Shut uuuuuuup!" Rukia exclaimed at Renji as they came from an alley. "I do not l- ah!" She halted herself as she looked forward hearing the townsfolk chatter looking to a dust cloud.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Renji questioned as he stopped on the side of her with his brow raised.

"I...don't...know." Rukia answered.

In the midst of the dust, Bee lifted his right arm as he coughed feeling his body filled with pain. "Rgh." He gripped onto a metal pipe that was connected to a building to his right. He tugged and tugged and he ripped it from the building. He then used the pole to push himself up to his feet.

Down to the right, the townsfolk began to scatter as a Hollow charged from the alley and skidded with a turn, but it still smashed into a building and charged at the cloud.

The dust began to clear giving Bee his eyesight back. He stood up on stumbly legs as he held the pipe in both hands as if it were a sword. He panted vigorously feeling the immense pain from his ribs cracked on his left side. He grunted as he squeezed his left eye shut.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Rukia and Renji pushed their way through the crowd of frantic folk until the both of them stopped to see Bee standing a few feet away from them holding a pipe. "Bee!"

Bee stuttered, but looked back over his shoulder and saw his friends.

The two of them then gasped and pointed forward. "Look out!"

Bee's head snapped forward as the ground rumbled seeing the Hollow charged at him with its two legs. His eyes were wide terrified of this thing. His arms were shaking and his eyes were all over the place. Numerous time he had been injured by these things...but not this time.

The Hollow reared it's head back and launched it down at Bee.

Bee gritted his teeth. 'Gotta be ready.' He spoke to himself as he lifted the pipe and moved his right hand to the top of it and held it at the bottom with his left hand. The Hollow's head crashed down onto the pipe and it bent greatly with one hit. 'Damn...' He growled.

The Hollow then spun around and drug it's tail and smacked Bee away.

"Ahhhh!" Bee cried out.

Renji looked to Rukia. "We have to catch him!" He ordered.

Rukia nodded. When Bee closed in on them, they both held their arms out and caught Bee in both their arms as his eyes closed. Renji grunted as he looked down to Bee. "Crap..."

"What did you think a pipe could get done?" Rukia yelled. She was obviously furious with his incompetence.

Bee's eyes were closed, but he was not unconscious. His mouth opened. "I do-" He grunted in pain as he closed his mouth shut and held his ribs.

"Maybe he thought he could actually kill it with the power he already has."

The two holding Bee looked up to the sight of a short boy with white hair. He was standing with his back to them. Their eyes then widened. 'A captain!' The two yelled in their thoughts.

"Bee is my responsibility now." The young boy spoke as he reached to his back and pulled his Zanpakuto from his back as it sliced the sheath and it faded away into a icy mist.

Bee's eyes slowly with a blank look in his hazel eyes. "Toshiro-nii?" He said in a daze. The Shinigami was like a older brother to him if not the first person to actually speak with him the first time he awoke.

Rukia and Renji's eyes shifted back and forth in confusion. "You know one another?"

Toshiro nodded. "Yes." He said as the Hollow charged at him. He smirked holding his Zanpakuto in his right hand. He then charged forward also doing a zigzag to confused the pea-brain Hollow.

The Hollow launched it's teeth down at Hitsugaya.

Toshiro leaped forward as he flipped and once he closed in, he placed his left hand on the nose of the mask. He then flicked his hand downward as the Hollow smashed down into the dirt. Toshiro then pushed off it's head as he skidded back on his feet. He adjusted his blade and launched forward with his blade up in the air. "And this will finished it!" He yelled as he dropped the blade down and cut through the mask of the Hollow cutting straight through letting the thing fizzle away.

Renji and Rukia looked at the captain in complete awe. They watched as the sheath form back on his back and he slid it back in place.

Toshiro turned around to face the kids holding Bee in their arms. He then began to saunter over toward them. This was Bee after two years? Still in complete control over his Hollow. And he found friends. He grew an inner smile at this. He stopped just a few feet away from them. "Bee..." He called out to the boy.

Bee looked to the boy as he was released from the hold of Renji and Rukia. He stumbled forward a bit unable to stand on his own two feet.

Rukia got to him quickly and put a had on his shoulder. "Need any help, Bee?" She asked, worried.

Bee shook his head as he clutched his ribs. He then looked forward to Toshiro. "Haven't seen ya in a bit." He said.

Toshiro nodded. "I know." He said to the taller boy. "My new duties as captain has me in the Seireitei." He said. "Sorry."

Bee shook his head. "No need. But why come now?" He asked.

Toshiro sighed as he closed his eyes. "The Seireitei is what we need to speak about." He said causing Bee to cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You will now be training under me for a few years and then you will attend the Acadamy and, Hopefully, you will be enlisted into the 10th division." He explained.

"Uh...what?" Bee stepped back a bit. He never really cared for becoming a shinigami, but Rukia and Renji always dreamed of becoming one. But he did not. He scratched the back of his head. He also just did not want to leave behind his friends. "I do-"

"Go on, Bee." Renji pushed Bee forward. "You don't need to stay back."

Rukia hesitantly, but pushed him forward also not really feeling it in her heart. "Yes." She agreed with Renji. "Become a part of the Gotei 13 and become stronger."

Bee looked over his shoulder at them. He took a moment of silence before he nodded. He looked to Toshiro and nodded once again. He did not want to leave his two bestfriends, but in order to become stronger, he had to go.

"Are you ready to go, Bee?" Toshiro asked.

Bee nodded.

"Then let's not waste any time." Toshiro turned his back and walked away.

"Yea..." Bee said as he followed sending his friends a backwards wave while he parted from them. "See you guys."

The two watched Bee's departure waving to his back.

Renji glared at Bee's figure as he brought his fist up. He was suppose to get out out this place before him. He did not hate Bee. He actually admire him now. "I gotta get stronger than him."

**(3 Years Later)**

"Come on, Bee." Toshiro spoke on the sideline as he watched Bee screw up for the umpteenth time. He had spent three years training Bee, but now things got tougher. Instead of that pipe he tried to use against that Hollow, he now wielded a practice bokken with the equivalent weight, lenght, and size of a standard Zanpakuto. The boy was a natural at utilizing a blade. Maybe even a master at it. But his grace was lacking, so he was failing his final test: catch a drop of water.

On the right of Toshiro, a girl sat next to him. She had dark hair with a small ponytail wearing her Shinigami robes. This girl was named Momo Hinamori a Lieutenant of the division Sosuke Aizen was captain of. "So..." She started as she watched Bee. "You think he can do it."

Toshiro did not answer her. He merely watched Bee up under a tree from a recent thunderstorm. His head nodded slowly showing that he believed that Bee could do it.

Bee growled as he gripped the handle of the bokken with both his hands. He was beginning to get soak after failing hundreds of time. How in the hell was he suppose to be doing this crap? He was a fifteen year old boy now with his platinum blond hair in the same fashion. His eyes shifted up and watched a water drop. He shifted and put his bokken under it, but it just splashed. "Damnit." He said as he began to swing his blade around crazily.

"Bee!" Toshiro called out to him causing Momo to flinch a bit at the volumn of his voice and Bee looked at him. "...Just concentrate... try not using your brute force like usual."

Bee looked at the younger boy for a few second. He then nodded as he turned his head forward. He closed his eyes as he began to concentrate. His Reiatsu was naturally wild, but with enough concentration, he could calm it down and be more graceful with it. He let out a calm breath as his hazel eyes snapped opened feeling a water drop fall from a leaf. He shifted and successfully caught the raindrop on the tip of his bokken. "There ya are." He said with a smirk as he reared the blade back with his right hand as the raindrop slid off and defied gravity.

"You did it, Bee-kun." Momo clapped.

Bee grinned as he swung the bokken forward and hit the water.

Toshiro eyes widened as time slowed and his eyes narrowed to the water drop now smashing around. Small sparks of lightning were coming to life as it soon turned into a full wave of lightning as it was sent to the trunk of the tree. It then slashed straight through the trunk of the tree as the upper part was burnt.

Bee's head whipped back a bit with his brows raised in complete shock at what he just did. He looked over to Toshiro. "Yea...that just happened."

**(2 Years Later)**

"How did you get into the advance classes, huh?" An older, and now Rukia Kuchiki yelled at her taller friend. She had grown up into a taller girl and was now apart of the Kuchiki clan. The most prestigious family that a shinigami could want be apart of. But now, she was a bit ticked off that he friend Renji Abarai had been placed in an advanced class and not her.

Renji had a nonchalant look on his face as he shrugged. "Probably because I'm just that damn good." Renji was now older too towering over the already short Rukia. He had been blessed with a chance to become a shinigami about a year after Bee and Rukia had left. Rukia left maybe two months after Bee.

Rukia scoffed. She _knew _Renji was not better or stronger than her, so how did he get into an advance class. "Yeah, right." He turned her head. "You just think that because Onii-chan said you were gifted."

Renji shrugged once again. "Bee was labeled a prodigy..." He said. "When I got here, all I heard was, 'Oh, I hope I'm placed on squad ten, too,' and, 'Bee's still here? I need him to train me,'" He sighed. "Its really getting irritating."

Rukia smirked up at the boy. "What? Jealous?" She questioned actually feeling the jealousy rolling off of him.

"Hu, me being here is a total bore." A brown skinned boy taller than Renji walked down the halls of the acadamy dragging his Zanpakuto behind him as the sheath scrapped the floor. The boy had platinum blond hair slicked to the back to the right and left curving up. On his face, he had a tattoo of bull horns that appeared on his face one morning. He wore the Shinigami robes. "Watchin' these kids is gonna leave meh with a sore." his hazel eyes then shifted forward seeing two Shinigami-in-Training standing in the middle of the hall talking to one another. He hummed seeing the two. "Yo." He waved his Zanpakuto at the recognized two.

The two looked at the oncoming blond. Their eyes widened. "Bee..." None of them had not spoken to him in years. Rukia's eyes continued to widen seeing how much Bee had changed. Her heart began to thump.

**(Several Years Later)**

"Don't screw this up, Bee." Rukia spoke as she looked up at the Human world's moon. She wore the average Shinigami robes as she stood on the edge of a building. Once she had passed and was released from the Acadamy, she was placed 13th Division Partner with the captain being Jūshirō Ukitake. And though she was apart of a different squad. Her eyes shifted down to the right to see Bee sitting down on the ledge. Somehow, Bee was able to pull some strings and now they were partners. Being real close to Toshiro Hitsugaya maybe had something to do with it.

Bee tapped on the sheath of of his Zanpakuto as he hummed. He had to work, but now he was the third seat to the Tenth division. He was maybe the strongest third seat in the whole Seireitei. "Yo, quit worryin'." He rapped to her. The wind then blew calmly causing their hair to sway. He then began to push off the side of the building with his feet. Once he got horizontal to the side of the building, he began to leap off. "now, let's go." He flashed away along with Rukia.


End file.
